


She's With Him

by FaithIsAccidental



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Lyvia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3458852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaithIsAccidental/pseuds/FaithIsAccidental
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a one-shot. This time Lyon gets the girl</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's With Him

Gray was sat at the bar, his usual drink in front of him. He was sat in solitude. No one came over to talk to him, but someone wanted to. They were just trying to pick out the right words. From a relatively safe distance, the bluenette admired the ice mage, like she always did, and tried to decide what the best way to start a conversation with him would be. Countless scenarios ran through her head, some were far too obscure and would probably make Gray run a mile and some were just fantasies of hers that she knew would never come to pass.   
"Looks like your admirer's back, Gray", Mira spoke in her usual cheery voice whilst pointing a finger at Juvia, causing the raven haired mage to turn around and focus on where her finger indicated. He sighed. Doesn't that girl have anything better to do? Realising Gray had finally noticed her, Juvia started walking over to him. She still hadn't picked her best conversation starter so just decided to go with the one she always used.  
"Gray-sama?"He looked at her her, silently asking her what she wanted. "Juvia was wondering if Gray-sama would like to go to dinner with Juvia tonight?" Hope flickered in her eyes as she spoke.  
"Sorry, doing stuff". As soon as he finished speaking, Gray got up and walked over to the request board before taking down a sheet of paper and walking out the guild. The glimmer in the rain woman's eyes faded quickly as she processed what just happened. Maybe Juvia was too forward?  
It only took a few days for Gray to come back from the job he had so abrubtly taken after rejecting Juvia's offer to dinner, never the less, she was there by the double doors to greet him as soon as he entered the guild. Her arms went straight around his waist whilst he frantically tried to break her vice-like grip on him.  
"Gray-sama, Juvia is so happy that you aren't hurt!" He should have been used to this by now, she did it nearly all the time and yet it still kind of freaked him out. It took several long moments for Juvia to finally let go of him.  
"What do you want?" Juvia looked up at him.   
"Juvia was hoping that..." she paused and thought about it for a moment. Maybe now isn't the best time to ask Gray-sama. "Nothing". Juvia walked away from Gray, leaving him stood alone by the doors. Ok... Even for her, that was kind of weird. The ice mage shrugged it off and went to get a drink from the bar. In his opinion, it was the best way to unwind.   
11:00. Juvia's eyes darted to the large, wooden double doors at the front of the guild. Any second now. Any second now, Gray-sama will walk into the guild. She cradled her chin in her hands and looked forwards dreamily. JUVIA CANNOT WAIT TO SEE GRAY-SAMA! One of the water mage's famous fantasies sprung to life in her mind's eye. She shook her head and snapped back into reality at the sound of the doors opening. Her eyes lit up and a smile beamed onto her face as Gray walked in. As soon as Gray sat down, Juvia made her move. She bee-lined over to Gray and cleared her throat, gaining her his attention.   
"Would Gray-sama like to do a job with Juvia?"  
"Sorry, I can't. I'm too busy". He spun back round on his stool, focusing all of his attention on the drink that was now in front of him. The bluenette's head slumped down in a small amount of despair. Gray always rejected her and yet, a small part of her never gave up hope. Part of her thought that Gray would finally do something with her, it didn't have to be as full on as what her fantasies were but she just wished for something more than the stage they were in now. She wanted more but common sense told her she would never get more.Juvia couldn't live like that. Juvia needed something. She needed someone.   
The days more or less flew by for Juvia now that she had made a point of keeping herself busy to avoid letting her mind jump onto the topic of Gray. Juvia doesn't like being alone, but Gray can't keep Juvia company for ever. She needs someone else. She needs someone who will always love Juvia for who she is. Juvia needs... Her mind clicked on to the perfect person. He's always been there, doing exactly the same thing to her as she did to Gray.  
Juvia walked into the guild the next day with a mage familiar to everyone by her side. Gray looked at them, wondering what the hell was happening. He walked over to see why he was here.   
"What are you doing here?" It was obvious that Gray didn't want him here. Rather than leaving, he leaned in closer to Gray with a smug smile on his face.   
"Sorry Gray, looks like I get the girl this time". His voice mimicked the cockiness that his face showed. Gray muttered under his brreath, barely audiable to the rest of the guild,  
"I hate you Lyon".


End file.
